


Напарник для полковника

by Shelby_M



Series: Арно-кентавр [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея взята отсюда: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p203002971.htm, вдохновила работа «Знакомство» - «Мир, где кентавры служат наравне с людьми в армии, будучи вместо лошадей, но при этом равными товарищами. Каждый солдат получает в пару себе кентавра. И Придду достался не совсем обычный напарник...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарник для полковника

\- Полковник Придд, - в отличие от своего напарника, Райнштайнер встретил Валентина в Западной армии довольно-таки холодно, и его отношение нисколько не изменилось за прошедшие несколько дней.  
\- Добрый день, - Валентин вежливо наклонил голову, здороваясь с кентавром.  
\- Герман просил показать выделенного вам напарника, - произнес Райнштайнер, помахивая хвостом. – Прошу следовать за мной.  
Валентин покорно пошел за кентавром из военного лагеря к опушке леса.  
\- Вы должны найти с ним общий язык, - спокойно произнес Райнштайнер, не глядя на Придда. – В противном случае, вы не сможете остаться в звании, столь любезно дарованном вам Первым маршалом Талига. Правила вам, полагаю, известны.  
Валентин кивнул. Он знал, что в армии каждому достается кентавр-напарник. Знал он также и то, что те, кто не смог подобрать себе партнера, оставались на низших должностях всю жизнь. Кентавры отличались привередливостью, но если все же выбирали напарника, их верность и самоотверженность не ведала границ.  
Райнштайнер подвел Валентина почти к самой опушке леса, где небрежно развалившись под солнцем, отдыхал коричнево-рыжий кентавр. Валентин с удивлением отметил, что тот расцветкой больше напоминает оленя, чем лошадь, как остальные кентавры. К тому же, у него имелись небольшие… рожки? Странно.  
\- Сумеете совладать с ним – мы примем вас, - холодно отчеканил Райнштайнер. – Не сумеете – значит, не судьба, - кентавр степенно развернулся с явным намерением уходить.  
«Олененок», как мысленно окрестил своего будущего напарника Валентин, даже не посмотрел в их сторону, хотя все прекрасно слышал.  
\- Вы всем оказываете подобный прием в Западной армии, или же я удостоился особых почестей, в виду того, кем являюсь? – Валентин повернулся к уходящему Райнштайнеру.  
Тот дернул хвостом, но не оглянулся.  
\- На этот вопрос, полковник, я отвечу, когда – если – вы сдружитесь с напарником. Прошу меня извинить.  
Валентин, больше не глядя на Райнштайнера, медленно подошел к надувшемуся кентавру и опустился рядом с ним на одно колено.  
\- Валентин, - тихо сказал он, вежливо склонив голову в приветственном поклоне.  
«Олененок» подозрительно осмотрел Придда, потом презрительно фыркнул и взмахнул хвостом. Валентин не двигался, спокойно глядя на кентавра, ожидая ответа.  
\- Арно, - буркнул тот наконец.  
Валентин с интересом разглядывал его – и правда больше смахивает на оленя, чем на лошадь. Маленькие рожки, окраска, черные глаза и светлые волосы. Кентавр нахмурился и отвернулся.  
\- Так, значит, тебе решили отдать «бракованного» кентавра? Как мило с их стороны, - прокомментировал он.  
Валентин наклонил голову на сторону и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Не могу сказать, кто и что мог решить насчет меня, - серьезно произнес он. – Но никакого брака в вас я не вижу.  
Арно удивленно покосился на Придда.  
\- А то, что я полу-олень, а не полу-лошадь разве тебя не смущает? – ошарашено выпалил Арно. – Меня никто не хотел брать в напарники из-за этого, - неожиданно признался он.  
Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я действительно не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
Арно закусил губу, словно раздумывая, а потом вдруг озорно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Зря ты сказал Райнштайнеру про прием в армии. Он может усложнить тебе жизнь. Зачем ты вообще полез на рожон? На глупца ты, вроде, не похож. На отчаянно смелого, впрочем, тоже.  
Валентин пожал плечами.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, вы недовольны тем, что вас судят по внешнему виду, - сказал он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Арно, продолжил. – А мне надоело, что меня судят по деяниям моего отца и его предков.  
Арно долго смотрел на Валентина, а потом улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.  
\- Знаешь, а ты, кажется, не так уж и плох.  
Валентин пожал руку Арно.  
\- Вы согласны стать моим напарником?  
Арно посерьезнел.  
\- Только если ты действительно этого хочешь. Ты же знаешь, что кентавры…  
\- «Если выбирают напарника, то на всю жизнь», - процитировал еще заученное в Лаик правило Валентин. – Я знаю.  
Арно вздохнул и лениво поднялся, отряхивая бока от налипших травинок.  
\- Ну что, полковник, - он усмехнулся, темные глаза оживились. – Хочешь прокатиться?  
Генерал Ариго обернулся на смех, доносящийся от опушки леса. Вскоре в поле видимости показался Арно, и Жермон удивленно крякнул. Кентавр радостно смеялся и что-то говорил, а на его спине устроился полковник Придд, внимательно вслушивающийся в слова Арно, и улыбающийся ему в ответ.  
Ариго молча протянул руку своему напарнику. Райнштайнер скривился и недовольно махнул хвостом.  
\- Герман, - начал было он, но Ариго замотал головой.  
\- Ничего не знаю, ты проспорил, - ухмыльнулся он и подкрутил усы. – Так что давай-ка мой выигрыш. И не забудь, мы условились, что в случае проигрыша ты должен извиниться перед Валентином.  
\- Иногда мне очень хочется тебя лягнуть, - признался Райнштайнер, высыпая на ладонь Ариго несколько монет. – И зачем только я согласился стать твоим напарником?


End file.
